


7th of May, 2010

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV), Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: British Politics, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Political Campaigns, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Party Animals cast, and what they did during the election.  And what they think now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th of May, 2010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



** Scott Foster **

Ashika gets her seat, thank goodness. I'm not sure I could forgive myself if she didn't.

As it is, I'm tempted not to go to work until the parties have resolved themselves into a government. But Stephen insists that we run all the possible scenarios. And talk to those of our clients who are nervous.

Still, all in all I'm quite glad I'm not involved in a Labour campaign this time around.

I'd be tempted to call Danny and bait him, but I have to get through to Ashika's phone to congratulate her. Regardless of national swing, she earned this.

** Jo Porter **

It's been a long day/night/whatever. I haven't slept, and I haven't been home, so I'm certainly going to count it as one solid block of time.

I've kept my seat, but so many of my colleagues have not. I can't actually bring myself to think about them, at the moment.

I'm not high enough on the Labour food chain (anymore) to be in the party loop in regards to the hung parliament that is now inevitable. So I smile at the camera and inform the BBC that I am confident that Gordon Brown will do what he thinks is right.

** Ashika Chandiramani **

"Thank you, to the other candidates, the Returning Officer, the police, my team and, of course, the voters. This was truly a group effort.

"It's funny, how the future defies certainty. When I declared my candidacy I thought I'd be part of a Conservative majority. But people in other constituencies have made the decisions they chose to make.

"Whatever does happen with the rest of parliament, I promise you now that I will do right by this constituency. You all deserve it.

"I will do my absolute best to serve you. I'm delighted you've given me the opportunity. Thank you."

** Matt Baker **

Danny was bracing himself for defeat, but I think he's even more disappointed with the actual outcome.

"It just means we'll both be MPs much sooner," I say, and he frowns at me, like he hasn't been thinking the results mean another election in a year.

"You don't think Cameron will come to an agreement with the Liberal Democrats?" he asks.

"If he does, it won't last long," I reply. "But personally I'm betting it goes the way of a minority government."

Danny looks about to challenge me to bet something actual, but stops himself.

He's afraid of losing again.

** Kirsty MacKenzie **

I wound up working on a Liberal Democrat campaign. It seemed like the thing to do.

We lost.

It's not all bad: after the results are announced my candidate claps me on the back and promises he'll highly recommend me for a job a with one of his colleagues at Westminster.

And with everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, it could be a really interesting place to be.

Or I could be back on the streets in six months, knocking on people's doors.

If that does happen, I don't think it's the Lib Dems I'll be campaigning for.

** Danny Foster **

It feels like I'm the only Labour supporter who's actually in favour of a Conservative/Lib Dem deal. I figure it's certainly better than the Tories going at it alone.

Matt's incredibly wary of the idea, which I could understand, but he's not very good at expressing himself.

"It's not like they're just the cuddlier version of us," I say. "There are actual policy difference."

"Of course not," he scoffs. "Everyone knows the Tories are the cuddly ones."

There's nothing I can say to that besides challenging him to prove it, which I must admit he does an admirable job of.

** Sophie Montgomery **

I tend to speak very highly of my job because in an ideal world, it would be a lot of fun. And moost of the time, with regards to my job, I live in that ideal world.

But right now, with the current election results?

I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life.

No one has the slightest clue of what's going to happen next, so we're all free to speculate.

And who knows?

My crazy theory could wind up being reality in one week's time.

If that's not simply wonderful, I don't know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
